Objetivo 3-0-3
by Bellanotta
Summary: Ambos tienen algo en común; una parte de sus cuerpos no es exactamente piel, trabajan para la misma organización, les han borrado la memoria, son asesinos y uno de ellos es enviado a matar al otro. Pero cuando decide traicionar a HYDRA, ambos huyen y luchan para encontrar su pasado.


**Misión Fallida.**

_Washington DC_

Había sido enviada a matar a una de las personas más importantes, según lo que Pierce le había dicho. SHIELD era una completa amenaza para HYDRA y no podían permitir que Fury y su equipo se diera cuenta de lo que tramaban bajo sus narices.

Era de noche, sin embargo, el director se encontraba aún en su oficina y la mujer podía verlo desde fuera. Ya había hecho cosas como esa en su vida, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella, así que no sería tan difícil. Solo era acabar con él, y fin. Misión concluida. El edificio era enorme, pero tenía que entrar "desapercibida". Le llevó un tiempo descender de las ventanas, y cayó en tierra como un gato sigiloso.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo que la llevaría hacia el director. Su respiración era pesada, y estaba casi segura que había desconectado todas las cámaras de seguridad para evitar que fuera descubierta. También había matado a uno que otro agente que, sin querer, se había cruzado en su camino. No es que le diera lástima o tuviera algún sentimiento, simplemente, eso era habitual para ella. Incluso si al siguiente día no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho, sabía que era de lo más normal en su "vida", si es que así se le podría llamar.

Llegó hacia la enorme puerta negra, que daba la entrada a la oficina de Fury. La abrió de golpe, usando su pié derecho. Parte de su muslo derecho era biónico, aún no sabía cómo se lo habían implantado. El director que estaba de pié, hablando por el móvil solo pudo pensar _¿qué rayos…?_ Al ver a una mujer derribando de un solo golpe su puerta. Porque era mujer. El cabello largo y negro la delataban, así como la figura que tenía. No podía ver todo su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto de una máscara que cubría su nariz y su boca. Era esbelta, y cómo no, ¡parecía una asesina con una M4T2 en manos! Y el cinturón en su traje, que, claro, tampoco estaba vacío.

Comenzó a disparar cuando él se movió y se refugió detrás de su escritorio, aunque tampoco el director se quedaría atrás. Con una MP5 que siempre cargaba, la enfrentó, pero no fue de mucho tiempo hasta que ella estuviera cubriéndose también detrás de uno de los sofás dentro de la habitación. Fury dejó de dispararle a la chica y pidió refuerzos por el comunicador, quejándose de paso de que una intrusa se había colado ahí solo para asesinarlo.

La mujer aprovechó ese momento en el que el director había dejado de disparar hacia ella, y se acercó con paso firme hasta el escritorio, estrellándolo en la pared a su derecha con un solo movimiento, dejando a Fury desprotegido y cuando creyó tener a su objetivo acorralado, le apuntó, pero no logró disparar. Fury la derribó con su pié desde el suelo, y cuando ella cayó, él tomó la oportunidad para intentar capturarla poniéndose de pié, quitándole el arma de paso, al mismo tiempo que los refuerzos llegaban y la rodeaban, dejándola entre ellos o la pared llena de ventanales. La chica se levantó lentamente, pensando en que había fracasado en su misión, y cuando los seis agentes de Fury que la rodeaban pensaron que tenían todo controlado, ella sacó dos pistolas más de su cinturón y dio tiros a los agentes que pudo, y antes de que Fury pudiera hacer algo, ella ya había saltado del edificio, rompiendo las ventanas.

Cuando llegó al suelo, Rumlow fue por ella, sabiendo que no había logrado matar a Fury, solo la tomó fuertemente del brazo y le inyectó una sustancia que la hizo dormirla al instante.

* * *

-No pudo cumplir con su misión.-informó Rumlow, de brazos cruzados, a Pierce, quien estaba frente a él, sentado en su escritorio.

-No pudo cumplir su misión.-repitió con ironía, y se puso de pié, para caminar hacia el agente y quedó cara a cara con él.-Ponla junto al Soldado de Invierno.-ordenó.-No creo que la chica no sea más útil que ahora.

* * *

Ambos fueron encerrados en una habitación oscura. Vacía. Sin nada más que ellos, con Pierce esperando en su oficina a que su soldado asesinara a la chica. Unas luces se encendieron de repente y dejaron ver a la mujer que tenía que aniquilar. _Su misión._ Alexander y Rumlow le habían hablado sobre ella, y lo que había hecho, y también la razón de por qué el viejo la quería muerta. Al parecer no le era útil, ya no más.

Estaban a una distancia considerable. Unos cuatro metros quizás. El "Objetivo 3-0-3". Era ella, tenía que matarla. Ese era su código. El código que HYDRA le había implementado. Él tenía armas, un rifle en manos para ser exactos, más la chica estaba sin protección. Solo portaba un traje a prueba de balas muy parecido al suyo, y que tenía que acabar con todo y su vida.

Ella, en parte, era consciente de lo que pasaría ahí. Pero ella no tenía armas, ¿por qué él sí las tenía? Sabía que estaba a punto de morir, tal vez no recordaba mucho de su pasado, pero tampoco era tonta. Tenía que salir de ahí… alejarse de él y de toda HYDRA… y rápido. Aunque el soldado no le dio mucho tiempo.

El soldado caminó a paso firme hasta acercarse un poco más a ella, y le apuntó con el arma, para luego disparar. La chica logró esquivar las primeras balas, y ya que no había nada más que ellos dentro, se dispuso a correr por toda la habitación, evadiendo las municiones. Dos minutos habían pasado, y el soldado estaba cansado por la actitud de la mujer, así que se detuvo.

Ella también dejó de correr, y su pose era desafiante hacia él. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a los nervios y su cabello ya no estaba atado en una cola. Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaban sus propias respiraciones en la habitación, y en los que ella tenía miedo de mover siquiera un dedo. Después de debatir consigo misma, decidió dar un paso al frente, y luego otro, y otro, lentamente, hasta que llegó frente al soldado que permanecía inmóvil. Su semblante la asustaba, y no conocías más el miedo desde ese día. Ahora, se encontraban a centímetros uno del otro y entonces, la chica le quitó el arma de una patada y eso despertó enojo en él.

La acción anterior los llevó a ambos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que ninguno de los dos podría salir vivos, o en buen estado. Los dos eran dóciles, pero él era más fuerte que ella, y ella era más ágil, y ambos poseían habilidad en armas y artes marciales, y eran nada más que asesinos dispuestos a acabar con el otro en ese instante.

De un momento a otro, la dejó acorralada en la pared y levantó su puño, hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-Hazlo.-dijo con sus ojos cerrados. Se había dado por vencida.-Ya no tiene caso.-volvió a abrir sus párpados perezosamente y frunció el ceño al ver que él estaba quieto, sosteniéndola del brazo izquierdo, y reteniéndola todavía contra la pared metálica.

Él no hacía absolutamente nada. Ningún movimiento, nada más que verla frente suyo. La chica se estaba… ¿incomodando? Si acaso y conocía algún sentimiento o emoción. Todo era lo mismo cada día.

Por otro lado, el soldado seguía viéndola, sin saber que ella ahora sudaba debido a su cercanía y no por miedo. Él veía sus ojos marrones y ella sus ojos azules. Estudiaban mutuamente a la persona que tenían frente a ellos. La chica solo quería morir en ese instante y él debatía consigo mismo en si cumplir con su objetivo o no.

Ella era de cabellos negros, largo, y de bien parecer, era alta y también esbelta, de labios rosados y su piel era extremadamente blanca. Él también tenía cabello largo, pero no exageradamente como ella, era más alto, por supuesto, su piel también era blanca, y su mirada estaba vacía. Ella no encontró ningún sentimiento o emoción en sus ojos.

Bajó lentamente su brazo biónico, luego de estudiarla, y aflojó su agarre en la muchacha frente a él. Pensó entonces que si había sido enviado a aniquilarla era porque también era una especie de títere de HYDRA como él y que, entonces, habría fallado en alguna misión. La soltó por completo y empezó a caminar hasta el centro de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó confundida al verlo hacer tal acción. Lo vio recoger el arma del suelo, y caminó tras él hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Él le entregó el rifle, y después de eso la hizo a un lado, y así ella comprendió lo que harían: escapar.

Comenzó a golpear fuertemente la puerta de metal, y cuando consiguió abrirla, unas alarmas sonaron.

Tomó a la chica del brazo y empezaron a correr, huyendo de los agentes que querían detenerlos. Unos balazos por ahí, y con las habilidades del soldado, lograron liberarse fácilmente de los agentes y guardias en los pasillos.

Estaban caminando en un corredor libre, lleno de puertas en ambos lados, pero una en especial le llamó la atención a la asesina.

_Acceso Restringido._

Detuvo sus pasos, y vio a todos lados para saber que era seguro entrar, y así lo hizo. Afortunadamente, no había nadie ahí dentro, así que buscó en todos lados con la mirada alguna pista para saber con exactitud quién era. Iba a cerrar la puerta tras suyo, hasta que algo se lo impidió. Empujó con su espalda la puerta, bajando la mirada y haciendo fuerzas, y cuando sintió, ya la había cerrado, pero alguien se había colado dentro. Alzó la mirada hacia su derecha y se asustó al ver al soldado a la par suya. Era él el que había entrado. Al menos se había calmado al verlo ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó él, serio y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Ella se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo hablar, y se dispuso a caminar dentro de esa oficina.

-Pensé que no hablabas.-dijo sarcásticamente, ignorando a su pregunta y devolviéndole el arma. Llegó hasta el centro de la habitación, frente a un escritorio y una carpeta que reposaba ahí le llamó la atención. Estaban en ruso. La tomó y la atrajo hacia ella, y pudo ver que ahí había otra. También la tomó y la abrió.

Lo que había dentro la dejó sin aliento, sin palabras y sintió que moriría ahí mismo. Su respiración se agitó cuando vio una foto del hombre que la estaba ayudando a escapar. _Objetivo 2-1-2._ En esas páginas había información sobre él por lo que había podido ver. Abrió la otra carpeta y ahí estaba ella. _Objetivo 3-0-3._

Lastimosamente no le dio tiempo de leer. En ese momento, los pasos de los agentes y guardias se escucharon. Él caminó rápidamente hacia ella y al momento en que sintió que la tomaba del brazo, tomó los archivos como pudo y salieron de la oficina, corriendo.

* * *

Estaban fuera de la sede ahora. Los guardias aún seguían persiguiéndolos y ellos corrían por esconderse de los agentes. Nunca habían salido de ese lugar. O sí. Sí lo habían hecho, pero parecía que a ambos los sedaban para… ¿no ver la ubicación ni el camino? Tal vez. La organización estaba muy bien escondida en un bosque y ahora ambos estaban perdidos en un bosque.

En Washington.

Huyendo.

Escondidos detrás de árboles.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ella se estaba hartando de estar ahí escondida. Quería huir para siempre de ese infierno. Quería saber quién era en realidad y de esa forma no estaban progresando mucho. Se levantó del suelo rocoso y se dispuso a correr, sin prestarle importancia a los hombres que la habían descubierto y que también los estaban siguiendo. El soldado corría a la par de ella, con el mismo rifle en manos, y disparaba a quienes podía.

Para mala suerte de la mujer, uno de los agentes la tomó rápido de la cintura, aprovechando que se había quedado atrás del soldado. Los llamados de auxilio de parte de ella, captaron la atención del soldado, quien dejó de correr y dio vuelta sobre sí mismo para encontrarla en manos de Rumlow.

El soldado le apuntó a Rumlow, y luego éste le apuntó a la chica.

-Suelta el arma o yo mismo acabaré con tu tarea.-le amenazó, pero el soldado no hizo movimiento alguno, luego de unos segundos de completo silencio, ella tomó la iniciativa, tomando rápidamente la mano de Rumlow que sostenía el arma y la bajó de su sien para liberarse de su agarre al momento, propinándole un codazo en su pecho. Giró sobre sí misma para encontrarlo cara a cara y le dio una patada en el abdomen para derribarlo en el suelo.

Luego comenzó a correr detrás del soldado, más recibió un balazo en su pierna derecha, en la parte que sí era piel suya, a los cinco segundos de creer que había huido de Romlow, y de paso, llamando la atención del hombre con el que se encontraba escapando.

-¡Estoy bien!-gritó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzarlo.

* * *

Huyeron por un tiempo en el que no supieron si fueron minutos u horas, hasta que llegaron al límite del bosque. Frente a ellos solo se encontraba un río y ella no soportaba el dolor en su pierna a causa del balazo. Se habían quedado quietos, admirando quizá, el agua, hasta que se escucharon más pasos y órdenes de capturarlos a ambos. El soldado era consciente del estado de la chica, así que soltó el rifle que había cargado desde que habían salido de la agencia y la tomó en brazos, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que ella ponía en su rostro y se lanzó al río.

Minutos después, los guardias y agentes de HYDRA llegaron hasta el cuerpo de agua y solo encontraron el arma con la que habían sido atacados muchos de ellos. No sabían a dónde habían ido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo del río, la mujer fue la primera en salir del agua tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, y haciendo muecas de dolor debido al disparo. Logró arrastrarse hasta quedar sentada, con sus piernas estiradas, en las pequeñas piedras que rodeaban el agua y se quitó el chaleco del traje, quedando así en una blusa sin mangas y que ahora se ceñía más que nunca a su cuerpo debido al pequeño nado que habían dado. Buscó en el chaleco los archivos que había robado en la organización desesperadamente, mientras que el soldado solo la veía serio, de pié, y con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él.

-Solo… busco… esto.-dijo entrecortada, y al final le mostró dos fólderes que estaban mojados ya, pero que los ayudarían mucho a ambos y tiró la prenda por ahí.

-¿Qué es eso?-volvió a preguntar, dando unos pasos hacia ella, y la mujer suspiró.

-Nuestra vida.-respondió viéndolo desde abajo.-Lo que somos…-aún le costaba respirar.-o al menos lo que fuimos.-él se acercó a ella, hasta poner una pierna sobre el suelo rocoso, y la observó tomar los papeles mojados y verlos con cierta tristeza.-Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes.-dijo volviéndose a él.-Eras un sargento en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.-ella pasó uno de los fólderes, y él se sentó en el suelo, tratando de comprender lo que había sido.

Mientras tanto, ella soportaba el dolor y se preparaba para leer su vida. No le interesaba estar herida en ese momento. Sabía que tendría una hemorragia pronto porque la bala aún no había sido sacada de su pierna, pero nada de eso le interesaba ahora. Solo quería saber quién era. Y ella estaba tan cofundida como él.


End file.
